Teaching Sofia to Ride
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: It's a little after Sofia's 4th Birthday that Mark is finally going to teach her how to ride her new big girl bike with training wheels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a month after Sofia's 4th Birthday that Mark was going to teach her how to ride her new pink bike with training wheels on it when he knocked on Callie and Arizona's door one morning.

"I'm co...cough.. ming." a really sick Arizona says and opens the door

"hey." he says

"So..cough...fia daddy's here." she struggles to get out

"wow you look like hell." he tells her

"yeah, I feel like hell." she tells him

"she ready?" he wonders

"yeah." she tells him

Sofia comes out into the livingroom in her helmet,knee,elbow,shin and chin pad on the buckles of her helmet walking all funny.

"daddy I can't move." she tells him

"well, it's for your own good and safety." he tells her

Arizona smiles "okay get her out of here before I get her re-sick." she tells him

"okay, come on sweetie." he says putting out his hand holding onto the bike on the ground with the other

"have fun kido." Arizona says weakly

"bye Mommy!" Sofia says and hugs her

"feel better Arizona." he tells her

"uh huh." she says and watches them leave and shuts the door and can't make it all the way back to the bedroom and just lays on the couch and watches tv until she falls asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie comes home at lunch time and opens the door and Arizona is sitting up on the couch and coughs and drinks some tea.

"Hey how you feeling?" Callie makes her way over to her and feels her forehead and kisses it

"like crap." Arizona tells her

"I'm sorry." Callie says

"I'll get over it soon I hope." Arizona tells her

"what are you doing here?" Arizona wonders

"came home to check on my hot wife." Callie tells her

"ha ha ur very funny." Arizona says

"wanted to make sure you were still alive." Callie tells her

"have you slept at all?" Callie wonders

"a little bit I am too congested to sleep." Arizona tells her

"oh did you try a hot steamy shower and or any vapor rub?" Callie wonders

"ick no! I hate the smell of that stuff." Arizona whines

"it's how we did it with Sofia and tons of liquids and lots of sleep to get it out o fher system." Callie tells her

"will you help me? she pouts

"okay." Callie says and helps her up and back to the bedroom to the bathroom and turns on the shower for her

"I'll be in the kitchen making you some more tea and a little bit of lunch." Callie tells her

"thank you." she kisses Callie softly

"Mmm." Callie moans "take your shower." Callie tells her and watches her get in it and goes to the kitchen 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the park Mark parks the bike.

"okay kido you ready to learn how to ride?" he asked her

"I guess daddy but you be there if I falled?" she wondered

"yes I will catch you if you fall but if you won't get hurt that badly because you have on all your pads if you do." he tells her

she takes a deep breath and just looks at him "okay." she says

"okay." he says holding the bike steady helping her get on it

Mark watches Sofia get on the bike.

"okay start to peddle." he tells her

"pweddle?" she wonders

"use your knees." he tells her and bends down to the ground and helps her out to show her

"oh." she says

"what, do you like it?" he wonders

Sofia peddles for away from him for a second and stops.

Mark watches and smiles "you did it big girl!" he says proudly

"I doed it!" she says proudly

"I'm so proud of you!" he tells her

"can we goed mwore?" she wonders

"yeah we can go as far as you want." he tells her

"okay wets gwo!" she tells him and peddles again 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Sofia is riding her bike around the park with Mark jogging by her side there is a lot of people walking dogs, biking,skate boarding,roller blading,and sitting on benches or on the grass.

They look around

"Daddy." she says

"yeah little goose?" he answers her

"I'm hungwy." she tells him

"okay I'm sure there is food around here somewhere." he says and spots a food truck

"uh huh come on." he takes her over

"okay what would you like?" he wonders

Sophia shrugs "ice cweam!" she says happily

"okay well you should have some real food first then I will buy you an ice cream." he tells her

"yay!" she says

Mark smiles and orders 2 hot dogs,some french fries and 2 waters and pulls out a $20 telling them to keep the change and takes sofia to a bunch setting the food down n taking off her helmet andhelping her up on th bench and gives her a hotdog

"here hold your hotdog like this so daddy can put some ketchup on it for you." he tells her and squeeze a little ketchup on it for her

Sofia goes to take a bit.

"careful it's hot don't squeeze it to hard or it will fall out of the wrapper." he tells her and watches her take a bite

"mmm." she goes

"good?" he wonders

"uh huh." she nods

Mark smiles and sits down to eat his with her sharing the french fries with her. 


End file.
